Lucy Shipper
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and there will be different pairings in all the chapters. But it is a Lucy shipper fan fiction so all of the pairings are LucyxSomeone but not an OC. Please enjoy and R&R.
1. Natsu Or Nails

**Natsu Or Nails**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I hummed a tune as I dampened my lips with gloss and applied some eye liner. I checked my uniform in the mirror and gave a contented smile satisfied with my reflection. I grabbed my bags and glanced at my watch and counted till three.

_3….2…..1….0_

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he barged into my apartment through the window giving me his toothy grin and waving furiously.

I chuckled at his antics and greeted him back with a hug and a peck on his cheek on which he blushed slightly. He looked so adorable just like a puppy and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He protested slightly and then we set out for school with our hands interlocked.

I knew Natsu was still a novice when it came to relationships. I _am_ his first girlfriend after all but I am really happy about it. This was the reason I teased him so much, I liked to see him troubled. You can even say I am a bit sadistic but Natsu doesn't mind.

"Are you spacing out again Luce?" Natsu said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Eh? Uhhmmm…Sorry what were you saying?"

"hahahah….you are weird Luce."

"Well too bad this weirdo is your girlfriend"

"It's not bad at all. You are _my_ weirdo."

"You've stayed with Loke too much. His cheesiness is rubbing off on you." I said and quickly turned away to hide the pink hue dusting my cheeks.

"Is that so? Anyway I was saying why don't you cut your nails Luce?"

"My nails? Why? You know Natsu I treasure them more than my life. I will never cut them."

"Come on Luce. What's so good about them?"

"Good? Everything is good about them and what is bad about them huh?"

"Well they take a lot of your time which is supposed to be mine and you have scratched me with them though unintentionally but many times and that hurt for sure."

"It was your fault for not being careful Natsu. You are the one who grab my hands suddenly."

"Oh really. What do you have to say about being late for our date just because you were busy tending to your nails huh?

"I was only an hour or so late Natsu. What's the big deal huh?"

"Luce you were not _an_ hour but 2 _**hour**__ late_, which _is_ a lot of time."

"Ok I was late but I already apologized for that."

"Luce! Why don't you just cut them? Are your nails more important than _me_?"

"Natsu by any chance are you jealous of my _nails_? This is so immature of you."

"You are the one who is being immature."

We had reached the school and didn't even realize that many passers-by were staring at us. I couldn't believe we had spent the entire way to school bickering about something so stupid. He looked around and just walked off with his hands stuffed in his pocket with a disturbed look. I felt sad and regretted arguing with him.

I didn't pay much attention during class. My friends tried cheering me up during recess but seeing that Natsu wasn't around even during recess worsened my mood. Natsu skipping lunch meant he was _really_ upset. I walked back home _alone_ missing a certain warmth beside me.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I ran my hands through my hair and heaved a sigh clearly uncertain on what to do. Initially I was mad at Luce but as my anger subsided I was just unsure how to approach her. I had heard she was quite absentminded during all her classes. Maybe she was regretting arguing with me. Well I didn't like the quiet and upset Lucy. With a final sigh I set out to meet her.

I stood in front of her door with a bouquet in my hand and doing last-minute practice of what I would say when she opens the door or more like what she would screech when I barge through her window. When I was done I was about to jump through the window when suddenly the door burst open. There stood a surprised Lucy and we stared at each other dumbfounded for a while before she ran into my arms almost tackling me down and kept on apologizing. I silenced her by sealing her lips with mine. Soon we parted but rested our foreheads on each other.

"Sorry Natsu. I promise never to argue with you."

"It's okay. I was also at fault so sorry."

I then handed her the bouquet and she gave me a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed her hand and we walked into her apartment but something was different. Curious I glanced down at her hand and was surprised to see no long nails with any nail art. I couldn't believe she had cut them for me. So I _am _more important than those freaking nails. My smile broadened and I twirled Lucy around in joy. She was surprised at my sudden action but didn't protest.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu." She replied while turning crimson.

I just laughed at her cuteness and sealed her lips with mine once again.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

~~~**_The End~~~_**

**_◕ღღ◕ღღ_****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**A/N: I started with everyone's favourite pairing that is NaLu but there are going to be many other.**

** Hope you people liked it!**

**There are definitely more chapters to come so stay tuned.**

**I'll try to update soon. **


	2. The Magical Bike

**The Magical Bike**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

I guess today was just not my day. After pulling an all nighter to satisfy my boss I had finally reached my home at 4 in the morning. I didn't even bothered to undress and went straight to bed. Only to be woken up again by the beeping of my mobile. I groaned and strained my eyes to read the caller. There on the screen "Lucy" was blinking in pink letters. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't even have bothered but which guy in this world have the guts to ignore his girlfriend. I am no exception and so flipped on the phone and mumbled a `hello'.

Well that was this morning, now I was standing in front of the biggest book fare of Fiore held every once a year and unfortunately today was that dreaded day. Earlier Lucy had rung me up to tell about the fare and asked me to take her there. Being the goody good boyfriend I am I dragged myself out of my oh-so-cosy bed and was watching her go around handing me piles of books.

After a couple of hours I asked if we could leave and we were about to but an unexpected meeting with a blue head caused us to stay there a few more hours. I heard them drone over books after books and was tried to be patient but I was at my limits. I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the store ignoring all her protests while bidding a quick farewell to Levy.

At the entrance she pulled her hand and shouted at me and demanded an explanation for my behaviour. Then the thing I was dreading the most happened. I snapped and vented out all my accumulated anger and frustrations on her. Her eyes became glassy and she turned on her heels and walked away. Finally when realization hit me I face palmed myself and nipping on my lips thought of ways to make it up to her.

Then an idea hit me and I rushed to get my bike. I started my bike and hurried to find Lucy. There on the road she was walking with a packet of books in her hand and a cute pout adorning her face. I slowed my bike and started riding it slowly at her pace beside her. She saw me and turned her head away. I gave her flowers which she threw away. I sighed and looked around and saw a cotton candy stall. I bought one and offered it to her knowing it is her favorite she wouldn't be able to resist. She bit her lips and thought for a while but finally took it and started eating it. After nagging her for some time for a lift she finally accepted and hopped behind but maintained a certain distance.

I smirked and kept increasing the speed then suddenly applied the brakes causing her to fall forward over me and closing in the distance between us. She quickly straightened up and slid backwards. I repeated this a few more times and she finally gave up and whined, "Gray! Stop it already." I smiled and apologized and asked her to first forgive me to which she was first resistant playing hard to get but soon gave up and forgave me. To prove she is serious, she slid forward and held me tightly on the waist while resting her head over my shoulder. I smiled and took her to her home

She got off the bike and thanked me for the ride. I just smiled in return. She bade her farewell and slowly walked to the door while I watched her retreating figure. She suddenly turned around ran up to me and smacked her lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss though very short as she soon pulled away and ran inside her home. I stood there dumbfounded for a while staring at her door. Finally I pulled my helmet down and sped away thinking _Maybe today was not so bad of a day __**after all**__ and man I __**love**__ this bike._ A smirk plastered on my face all the way till home as I thought of various other good uses I can put my bike to.

* * *

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

_**~~~The End~~~**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N: So the second suitor for Lucy is the ice-alchemist Gray and there will be many more.**

**Hope you people liked it!**

**I'll**** definitely update soon and if you have any requests let me know in your review.**

**So R&R! **


	3. Sweet Punishment

**Sweet Punishment**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

I happily skipped my way to the guild with a bright smile plastered on my face. I was in a really good mood and why shouldn't I be after all it was the first time I had paid my rent on time. The land lady was also quite shocked but nonetheless very much pleased.

I burst the guild door open only to be face-to-face with a table flying my way. My eyes widened and I quickly closed them with my hands covering my face ready for the impact but it never came. I slowly opened them to find a figure standing in front of me with flames emitting from his hand which had broken the table into pieces. The said man, Natsu then turned and his eyes wandered over my body examining if I was hurt anywhere.

"Are you all right Luce?"

"Y-Yeah…. I am fine, I guess." I replied shakily.

He then ran back yelling, "Who the hell dared to hurt _my_ Lucy?" and randomly attacked people in his range. I sighed and walked to the bar and plopped down in a seat and asked the white-haired barmaid for some juice. _My Lucy? ~Sigh~ seriously Natsu tend to spout nonsense without even realizing it _I thought_. _Mira returned and after handing me some juice continued to wipe the glass.

"Lucy don't you think Natsu likes you. He protects you so much after all." Mira asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not Mira! Natsu is just….not good with his words and he protects all his nakamas." I reasoned.

"True. But he does not protect anyone else the way he protects you." Mira replied.

I was about to argue but suddenly I felt a chilly air being blown into my ear. I shrieked slightly and whirled around in my chair to be face-to-chest with none other than the infamous ice alchemist of Fairy Tail. He was smirking down at me and on seeing the pink hue dusting my cheeks his smirk widened.

"Graaaay! How many times have I told you not to do that?" I whined and pouted slightly.

He chuckled at my reaction and after saying sorry sat beside me asking Mira for some shaved ice and then he turned to me and asked, "Wanna go on a mission Lucy?"

"Naah~ I am too tired from the last mission after all Natsu was the one who chose it."

"Too bad. I thought we could spend some _alone_ time you know?" He said smirking a little.

"_Alone_ time? Yeah right. Juvia would probably kill me."

"Yeah she is troublesome and drives me insane at times but we can sneak out if you like." Gray whispered the last part in my ear seductively and then blew out some chilly air yet again.

I was about to reply but Natsu came yelling a string of colourful insults at Gray which led to yet another brawl between them while sweeping in some other guild mates in it too. I just heaved a sigh and turned around in my chair towards the bar to see Mira smirking at me and I knew what was coming next.

"If I am not mistaken, Gray was _flirting_ with you Lucy." Mira said giggling.

"Mira that's just some _friendly_ chat and weren't you pairing me with Natsu a while back and now Gray?" I asked exasperated.

"Maybe…..Gray also likes you Lucy." Mira said thoughtfully.

"Cut me some slack would you."

"It would be just like a movie right? Two friends falling for the same girl and then fighting for you. Kyaaaaa~ that would be so cute." With that Mira was off to her own world with starry eyes.

I heard a poof behind me and in seconds a bouquet of roses was handed to me and in front of me stood Loke fawning all over me and calling himself my so-called knight in shining armour. It took me quite an effort to force him back to the celestial realm. I finally let out a sigh of relief but it was a bit too soon to be relieved as in front of me stood a smirking Mira and I could only sweat drop.

"Ara~Ara~ I smell a harem in the air." Mira sang happily.

"Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With that I dashed back to my apartment. I opened my door to the dark room. I slowly made my way inside while I placed my keys and whip on the table. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands snaking around my waist and lips assaulting my neck. I gasped and fumbled with the switch to see _his_ face after all I knew who my assaulter is. My assaulter stopped abruptly as the lights flashed blinding him for a few seconds. I turned around and tackled him into a hug and we fell on the couch laughing loudly.

"Freed, I missed you."

"I missed you too, babe."

"When did you return? I didn't see you in the guild."

"Well I was there long enough to witness the advances made on _my _girl by those good-for-nothing bastards."

"W-What?"

"Lucy I agree with Mira. Gray was definitely flirting with you and Natsu ought to learn to not call my woman _his_ and Loke need to stop with his fawning." Freed growled possessively.

"Freed they were just joking, you know?" I laughed nervously.

"You also need to be punished babe, for going with the flow." He said smirking.

"But they would have gotten suspicious about us if I had rejected their advances straight away." I tried to reason but knew Freed had already won the argument.

"Whatever." With that he claimed my lips and let his hands feel my oh-so-curvaceous figure as he likes to call it. I tried to mutter a sorry but Freed's lips which were hungrily feasting at my lips were not allowing me to do so. Finally when we parted for air I quickly muttered a sorry while panted for air. Freed only smirked and hoisted me bridal style heading for the bedroom while quieting down all my protests by a single statement.

"Sorry won't do. I am going to punish you tonight babe."

* * *

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

_**~~~The End~~~**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N: I think that wasn't expected but we have our third suitor which is Freed.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**I'll update soon so R&R.**


	4. Hot And Cold

**Hot And Cold**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time and then looked around nervously fidgeting with my fingers. I opened my bag took out the ticket and again checked the departure time. Stuffing the ticket back I again checked my watch and sighed.

_15 minutes until I am finally off to Kyoto away from all this pain, anxiety, suffering and…..them _I silently thought and again checked if the train had come or not. I went back to my seat, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Events of past few days running through my mind like a flash back.

I opened my eyes when the face of those whom I least wanted to remember flashed in my mind. I didn't want to think about them. I knew if I looked back now all the confidence I mustered up last night to take this decision would crumble into bits.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I took deep breaths to calm down myself. I didn't want to make a fool of myself here. After I had calmed down I looked around to find myself to drink something. I spotted a small café and after checking the time strolled to it.

A guy in white overalls and a red apron and a red cap was at the counter handing out orders. Not much was visible of his face but I could see some orange locks sticking out from the corners of his cap and the ring he wore was quite familiar but I was unable to put my finger on it.

"Can I get some orange juice?"

"Sure. Right away."

The voice was quite familiar and when the guy handed me the juice and looked at me with that cocky smile plastered on his face, I gasped.

"LOKE! What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that, Princess."

"Me? Uhhmmm…I am going to Kyoto for a few days."

"So you are running away huh?"

"Well….yeah…kind of"

"Being your spirit I'll support you but I'll ask one thing."

"…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Loke nodded and went back to the celestial world. I returned to my seat sipping on my juice. Soon the train arrived and I got on board. I chose a seat in a quiet corner at the back and sat on the window seat. I gazed out of the window memorizing Fiore for the last time.

As Fiore started disappearing warm tears welled up in my eyes and flowed down while I made no effort to wipe them knowing they would be replaced by a fresh set soon. As the train moved and air blew on my warm tears I felt cold. I felt warm as well as cold.

_Warm and cold….Natsu and Gray….so much for not wanting to remember them._ I let out a small chuckle at my own pitiful state. I had tried so hard not to remember them yet here I am thinking of them again. I decided I'll come back soon…very soon…to return to Fiore, to Fairy Tail and to them. But first I had to sort out my feelings. With a determined will I had set out on _my_ journey.

* * *

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

_**~~~The End~~~**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N: This was just a short drabble I had thought of and made this NatsuxLucyxGray.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if you thought you'd know who the next suitor will be.**

**So to make up for it I have uploaded one more chapter. **


	5. Raw Sadism

**Raw Sadism**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V**

I glanced at my watch and sighed. There were still 10 minutes until recess. I looked out of the window clearly bored from the teacher's blabbering about god-knows-what crap. I looked over Sting only to find him dozing off. Seems like the teacher saw him too and so was busy lecturing him now. Well at least he won't teach us for a while. Way to go Sting!

_~~Ding~~Dong~~_

I quickly slid out my chair and made my way through the corridor to meet _her. _I entered her class and scanned through it. There bending over some notes was a blonde standing beside the table. I smirked and sneaked behind her. Caging her between myself and the table I blew some air behind her ear.

She shrieked and moved back only to find herself trapped between me and the table. She finally turned to face me with a pout adorning her features which only aggravated on hearing me chuckle. She glared playfully at me only causing my smirk to widen.

"That's sneaky Rogue."

"Is it Hime-sama?"

She gasped and clamped her hand over my mouth. "Rooogue, how many times have I told you not to call me that. It's so embarrassing." I only smiled and then licked her hand over my mouth. She shrieked again and pulled her hand back immediately wiping it on her skirt and glaring at me.

"Eww…Rogue. That's disg-"

I cut her off by placing my lips on hers and then pulled back. Her face grew red and she started stuttering about how disgusting it was to lick her hand and how embarrassing it is to kiss in public. I just laughed at her cuteness and she hit me playfully. I heard a few whistle and cat call around me. On this her blush intensified and she grabbed my hand and her bag and pulled me out of the class along with her.

Few minutes later we were on the street hands interlocked heading back home. We were just silently trudging our way home enjoying each other's company to the fullest. Occasionally I would glance at Lucy's peaceful expression and squeeze her hand and receive a squeeze as response. We were half way home when Lucy suddenly stopped causing me to stop too and glance at her quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

"Rogue, look they are selling ice-cream. Can we have one?" She asked excitedly like kid.

"Are you sure because the last time I checked you were fussing a _lot_ about being _fat._" I replied.

"Oh come on! One ice-cream won't hurt, right?" She pleaded cutely.

"As you wish but don't complain to me later if you gain a few more skin here." I said and grabbed her stomach slightly. She shrieked and swatted my hand away and glared at me warningly to which I just shrugged and smiled.

"So which flavor do you want? My treat!" she asked excitedly.

"Okay! You decide the flavor." I replied calmly.

"But I don't know what you would like." She said confusion written all over her face.

"Really sweetie? I mean we have dated for a year now. You ought to know at least _this_ much." I said with one hand over my heart pretending as if I was hurt.

"Uhhhmmm…okay." she said uncertainly.

"And Luce if I don't like the flavor you'll be in for a punishment. So be prepared." I said smirking.

"Hey! That's unfair!" she whined like a four-year old.

"Is it now?" I said and plopped myself on a bench and gestured her to get the ice-cream. She sighed and went to the shop. After a while she came back with _almost _dripping ice-cream in both of her hands and sat beside me.

"Here take this one quick. It's melting." She said quickly and held out one of them to me.

"I can take care of that." With that said I held her hand and started licking the few drops of ice-cream that had melted on her hand. She tried to move her hand but I didn't let her.

"Rogue stop it. Its disg-" I cut her whining midway by placing my lips on hers. She tried to resist but soon gave in and melted into my lips. I smiled in the kiss and leaned further deepening the kiss. Slowly I moved down her neck and started sucking slightly on her neck when she pushed me. I looked at her surprised and asked what was wrong.

"Don't tell me you were about to give me a Hickey there?" she asked.

"Yeah and what if I was?" I replied flatly not understanding what she was getting at.

"What? You were about to give me a love bite." She said hysterically.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked getting impatient.

"Nothing is wrong with a love bite but something is seriously wrong with _your _love bite." She said emphasizing the word your.

"Is it?" I asked blankly.

"Yes because your love bite consists of _real _biting Mr. Rogue Cheney."

"So what? That way they last longer and all the bastards would know you are _mine._" I reasoned.

"What! Is that your reason?" She asked.

"Well yeah." I shrugged.

"Then that's stupid and you are never going to try that again."

"But Lucy it is also very…_enjoyable._" I reasoned again.

"Enjoyable? Watching me bleed is _enjoyable?" _She asked surprised.

"Sort of. It _does _give me the thrills." I supplied.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are a hardcore sadist, Rogue?" She huffed.

"The entire time sweetie. But no matter how harsh I am I am very gentle here."

With that said I bent and sealed her lips again. Then an idea popped in my head and I pulled back and grabbed both the ice-cream from her. She was too dizzy with a faint blush coloring her cheeks from the last kiss to resist. I just smirked and took a big bite of ice-cream and then kissed her again allowing the ice-cream to melt with the hotness of our tongue. She shivered slightly but didn't pull back. I pulled back when I was finished with a triumphant expression and smirked at seeing her expression. When she finally caught her breath she eyed me with that blush still adorning her features.

"D-Don't do such stuff in public. It's e-embarrassing." She breathed out.

"Is it now? By the way which flavor is this?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! It is a new one so I thought you may like it. It is Black Current. So do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmmm….it is good."

"Great! I thought this would suit your taste. I mean its name resembles you."

"Resembles?"

"Yeah! You know how I tell you black suits your image since you are quite dark and mysterious and sometimes mean. So Black Current just seems the type you would like." She explained excitedly.

"Oh! Is it now?"

After that we ate our ice-cream peacefully and when we were about to leave I swooped her up in my arms and started walking back to my apartment. She squealed and tried to squirm out of my grasp but I held her tightly.

"Rogue! What are you doing?"

"I am taking you home for punishment."

"Punishment? But you said you liked the ice-cream."

"Yeah I did but I didn't like your explanation. You said some _very _mean things about me Lucy."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did and you even said I was mean sometimes. So now I will be _really _mean."

"Roooooogue! That's so not fair." She whined.

"Is it now?" I asked smirking.

As we walked through the streets people looked at us and whispered about young love and various other things to which I paid no heed but it seemed it was affecting Lucy a _lot_ because she was getting redder and redder by every passing minute. Suddenly someone yelled from the crowd, "Going to have fun tonight huh?"

"Yup we are going to have _lots _of fun." I yelled back.

There were few cheers, catcalls and whistles from the crowd. Lucy just blushed harder and buried her head in my shoulder and mumbled something. I just laughed at her face and thought _I __**love**__ to tease her so much and see her troubled face. Maybe she is right. Maybe I __**am**__ a hardcore sadist. _With that I just hurried to my apartment.

* * *

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

_**~~~The End~~~**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N: So our next suitor is Rogue.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**I just like to make Rogue's personality a bit sadistic so I did this.**

**So enjoy and R&R.**


	6. The Biggest Fear

**The Biggest Fear**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

I rummaged my bag desperately looking for my keys to my apartment. When I finally found it I pulled it out and pushed it into the keyhole and opened the door. I dropped my bag and celestial keys on the table. I huffed annoyingly at the memory of my mission in which Team Natsu yet again succeeded to destroy a _whole_ town and in getting rid of our reward money in the process. Now I would have to take a solo mission soon to pay my rent. I stomped my foot in annoyance and went to take bath.

I filled the tub with warm water and after stripping down hopped into the tub. I felt my muscles relaxing and I hummed in content. I sunk deeper into the tub with closed eyes enjoying the feeling of the water. I was about to fall asleep when a certain voice caused my eyes to snap open and pulled me out of my stupor.

"That is definitely not the best place to fall asleep Princess."

"What? Loke? Is that you?" I asked alarmed.

"It certainly is." He replied calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" I yelled angrily.

He was about to say something else but I stopped him by throwing a tub right at his face. This caused him to quickly leave and I let out a breath annoyed. _Why is everyone trying to get on my nerves today?_ I huffed and got out of the bath and slipped into my bathrobe clearly irritated to be disturbed.

I walked into the room to find Loke peacefully sitting on my bed and smiled at me sheepishly. I glared at him and continued to dry my hair using the towel hanging around my neck. I then went up to my mirror and started brushing out my hair. I looked over at him through the mirror and caught him staring at me to which I blushed profusely but none the less maintaining a strong front turned and looked at him with annoyance written all over my face.

"Why are you still here?" I asked grumpily.

"Aww….that's mean Princess." He whined.

"Oh really? You know what else is mean; barging on someone while they are relaxing in the bath after they had a tough day since they earned nothing after working so hard all thanks to their nakamas." I ranted clearly irritated from remember the mission again.

"Wow someone has been really stressed." He said.

"Yes and you made it all the worse by popping right when I was relaxing." I added pouting slightly.

"Sorry Lucy." He apologized with sad eyes.

"…."

"Sooorrrryyyy~~ Luuuccchhhhhyyyyy~~"

"…"

"Pweeety Pleeeeease"

"Ok ok. Apology accepted." I said sighing in defeat.

"Thank you Princess." With that he walked over and caught me in a sweet kiss and I couldn't help but smile. When we pulled apart I sighed in content.

"Did that help you relax?" He asked smirking a little.

"I don't know; so I need to find out." I tugged at his tie and caught him in another kiss which eventually lead to a full make out session. When we parted he was still in the trance. I smirked at this and went to change into a clean outfit and soon returned with my keys and whip in place.

"So going to the guild?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I think I should drop there for a while." I supplied.

"Okay then. Lucy Heartfillia allow me to walk you there." He asked bending on one knee and held out his hand.

"With pleasure." I slipped my hand in his and then we were out on the street on our way to the guild.

"So Loke, are you free in the evening?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." He replied.

"So will you go on a date with me and give _me_ the honors to court _you._" I asked copying him.

"Of course."

I beamed at his response and looked up to see we had reached the guild. We went to the bar and I sat between Natsu who was busy eating a fire chicken and Gray who was having shaved ice. Mira came up to us and offered me strawberry milkshake which I gladly accepted.

"So Lucy I'll be off now. I'll meet you at seven" He said with a slight wave.

"Okay!" He quickly pecked my lips and then disappeared to the Spirit World. I turned towards the bar and slumped on the table and sighed. Mira looked at me quizzically and asked what was wrong.

"Well I am supposed to go on a date with Loke this evening." I started to explain.

"Oh Lucy! You and Loke are the sweetest couple. But what's the problem in that?" she asked confused.

"Well I said I would set up the date this time since it is always Loke who sets it up so I am kind of confused on what to do. I don't want to ruin it." I finished explaining.

"Luce you should make Fire Chicken for Loke. You know you are an awesome cook." Natsu said in between of gobbling his chicken.

"Well Natsu apparently I am not dating you otherwise I am pretty sure it would have worked." I replied sarcastically.

"Then why don't you just take him for ice skating?" Gray suggested.

"Good idea but it is the middle of winter; we would freeze to death." I deadpanned.

"Stupid ice princess" Natsu yelled.

"What did you say Flame Brain?" Gray retorted glaring at him.

"I said you are stupid, Underwear man" Natsu yelled back matching Gray's glare.

"You wanna go jerk?" Gray asked pushing off his stool and standing.

"I'll take you on anytime jerk." Natsu yelled.

With that a heated staring contest started between them and they were about to settle it with their fists when they felt a very evil aura directed towards them. They hesitantly looked up to see Mira smiling at them brightly maybe_ too_ brightly for comfort. Her smile clearly stated that they better take their crap somewhere else if they wanted to live. This caused Natsu and Gray to run off like little girls and I sweat dropped at the whole ordeal. She then turned to me with a real smile on and the matchmaking glint in her eye.

"I know what you should do Lucy." With that she leaned in and whispered her idea. My face brightened up and I sprang out of my chair and rushed home to do the preparations after I had thanked Mira.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

I glanced at myself in the mirror doing the final touch up to my dress and make up. I had made all the preparations for our date and hoped it would go out well. After one last glance at myself I sat down on the couch patiently waiting for my Prince. I heard a knock and I quickly scrambled to the door to open it.

"Here are some flowers for _my _flower." He said flashing me a dazzling smile and handed me a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you and they are really pretty." I smiled taking the flowers.

"Not as pretty as you, Lucy." He said smiling cheekily.

I just smiled and took his extended hand without a protest and we were off on the road. We made small talk till we reached the place I was leading him to. Soon we stood in front of a beautiful lake which sparkled in the moonlight. I smiled and tugged Loke to the boat tied at shore.

"Lucy where exactly is this date?" He asked uncertainly.

"Here." I replied enthusiastically.

"Here? You mean the shore right?" He asked nervously.

"No we will have our date on the boat in the middle of the sea. Oh and I know a spot which is perfect for star gazing." I said beaming at him.

"D-Does it h-have to be o-on the s-sea? Can't it be here at the shore?" Loke asked fidgeting a bit.

"Of course we have to go to the sea that's why I arranged a boat." I said eyeing him suspiciously.

With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him on the boat. He was being a bit reluctant but in the end gave up and climbed aboard. When we sat down facing each other I noticed Loke had sat absolutely in the middle far away from the corners. I looked at his face which had paled drastically and he was constantly fidgeted with his blue tinted glasses. I looked at him quizzically with an eyebrow raised but he just shook his head and tried to smile reassuringly but it came out quite uncertain. He was definitely acting weird.

An explanation popped into my head but I dismissed it with a shrug. I smiled at him and motioned him to start pedaling **(A/N: this is a pedaling boat folks) **while I started to pedal too. As we started to sail the boat rocked a little and Loke grabbed the boat so hard his knuckles literally went white. As we went deeper into the sea the rocking of the boat reduced and his hand relaxed a bit but he continued to pale and I even saw sweat running down his temple. I looked at him worriedly but he just smiled.

"Loke, are you alright?" I asked uncertainly.

"Y-Y-Yeah I am perfectly f-fine my love." He said giving me a nervous smile.

"But you look so pale. Are you sick? Should we go back?" I fretted.

"No I am fine." He replied sternly.

Then that explanation which I had dismissed popped again and I thought of asking him. I looked at him wearily and asked, "Are you…_scared?"_

He choked on his own saliva and started coughing and pounded on his chest hard then flashed me a smile and said, "Of course not. I am the leader of the twelve golden keys. I am Leo the Lion. I am not _afraid _or anything sweetie."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"O-Of c-course." He stuttered.

Now I was sure that my theory was correct; his behavior had proven it right. I mentally laughed at how everyone will react when they would know that the all mighty leader of the zodiacs; Leo the Lion is _**afraid**_of…..No first I have to make him admit it. I glanced around thinking of a way then smirked when the idea had crept into my head. It was a piece of cake to make him admit since we were practically so close to what he is afraid of. I then quickly scooped some water in my hand and threw it at him and as expected he yelped and lunged for my hand and clung to it as if his life depended on it. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked. So my almighty boyfriend is afraid of _**water**__. _

"So you _**are**_afraid of water." I said in middle of my laughs.

"It's not funny." He complained like a kid and pouted. "Don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that." I replied.

"Luccccyyyyyy" He whined.

"Okay okay I won't tell anyone." I admitted.

"Thank you." He said.

"Okay then let's head back because my hand would definitely fall off its socket if you are going to cling to it like that." I sighed and started to turn the boat but Loke stopped me.

"No it's okay. I don't want to ruin our date because I know you worked really hard for this. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine as long as we are holding hands like this." He said and lifted our interlocked hands to emphasize his point.

I smiled at him gratefully and soon we reached the spot where we were headed to. I laid out a small table with food and champagne on it and lit a candle in the middle. We had our candle-light dinner, made small talk and even did star gazing and pointed out many constellations. Finally we pedaled back to shore and walked back home.

"Lucy that was the best date I ever had."

"Wow that's something coming from a centuries old spirit but thank you."

"Aww...that's mean but I really had fun."

"I am glad you did. I did too finding out my big kitty is afraid of _**water**_. You looked so _**adorable**_."

"Luuuuuuuuuucccccccccccyyyyy~~"

"Okay! Okay! No more teasing."

We had reached my apartment and I noticed it had gotten pretty late since there weren't many people around. I turned to look at Loke who was smiling mischievously causing me to eye him suspiciously.

"So aren't you going to invite this kitty in to _play _and have some _fun _tonight_." _He whispered in my ear while his hand snaked around my waist.

"Pervert!" I said as I playfully punched him and he just laughed.

I quickly grabbed my key and forced his gate closed earning a "Hey!" from him but just before he disappeared I pulled his tie and kissed him full on the lips surprising him in the process. As I turned towards my apartment I remembered Loke's scared expression when I threw water at him and surprised expression right before he disappeared. They were both absolutely….._**Priceless.**_

* * *

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

_**~~~The End~~~**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ****◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕_

* * *

**A/N: If it is a race for Lucy's heart there have to be Loke as a contender.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**I'll update soon so R&R and you can make requests.**


	7. The Bickering Blondes

**The Bickering Blondes**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked through the streets of Magnolia happily enjoying the view and humming a song I had heard in the morning on my radio. Few hours earlier I was at the guild sipping on my milk shake happily when Gray bumped into Natsu while he was eating which led to a brawl between them while sweeping all the fellow members of the guild. Finding the right moment I had escaped from the guild before things got ugly. So now here I was happily having a peaceful leisure walk.

I considered the option of heading home and completing that novel of mine for which Levy had been bugging me for weeks but glancing at the watch which signaled it was 5 I decided against that option. A new bookstore caused me to stop and I quickly glanced through the books there. Finding a particular novel to my liking I decided to buy it. A few blocks later I stopped at a store and bought some clothes and accessories. By the end of my walk I had many packages in my hand. I really am a _shopaholic._

All the shopping caused a lot of excitement which had apparently been feeding on my energy. So I decided to grab a bite since I was too lazy to go home and cook _myself._ I spotted a convenience store and entered it looking around for something. After I had scanned through multiple columns my basket was still empty when I suddenly spotted a particular chocolate I hadn't eaten since I was four. I used to love it but apparently they had stopped selling it. I quickly rushed to grab it.

Just when my hand landed on the chocolate another hand had also made its way to it. I looked up to find myself looking at another pair of surprised green eyes and blonde hair. For a second I thought I was looking at a mirror. I stepped back and a gasp escaped my lips which caused _him _to smirk.

"Falling for me already, Blondie?" he asked with a smug face.

"Falling for a face like yours? Not in a million years." I snapped back.

"Says the girl who can't take her eyes off _**Me**_." he replied smugly.

"Stop assuming things." I said haughtily.

"I am not"

"You are."

"I am not"

"You are."

"I am not"

"You are."

"Tsk whatever. Like I care." He said clicking his tongue.

"Hump! Just get your hands off my chocolate." I huffed annoyingly.

"Forget it blondie. This one is _**mine**_." He said tightening his hold on the chocolate.

"I grabbed it first so you better back off." I replied irritated.

"What will the little miss do if I don't? Cry or whine?" he asked smirking.

"None of those. But something that you will regret." I hissed glaring daggers at him.

"Ooooh! Feisty." He said licking his lips.

"Shut up!" I half-shrieked.

We continued bickering for few more minutes until the shopkeeper asked us either to buy quickly or leave since we were disturbing other customers. I glanced around and saw many people looking at us and whispering. I flushed instantly with embarrassment and sneaked a glance at my companion who seemed unaffected by all this. I quickly paid for that last bar of chocolate and dragged him out of the store ignoring all his protest. When we had covered a good distance from that store I let go of his hand and glared at him.

"Because of you we were kicked out of that store."I said stomping my foot in irritation.

"I am not the only one at fault. You are too." He replied coolly.

"You were the one who grabbed _my _chocolate." I snapped.

"It is not _yours." _He stated.

"It _is _after all I saw it first." I argued back.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Fine whatever. I am too tired for this." I said sighing.

"Tired? So soon?" he asked smirking.

Another retort almost escaped my mouth but somehow I controlled myself and just sighed in frustration. I knew arguing with him would do me no good so I just swallowed my pride and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am a celestial mage of Fairy Tail." I said my little introduction as calmly as possible and stuck out my hand for a handshake.

"Uhhmmm…..Sting….Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth." He replied surprised at my sudden introduction and then he hesitantly took my hand and shook it lightly to which I nodded.

"Sabertooth! No wonder he is so rude and arrogant." I mumbled under my breath.

"I can hear you blondie." He replied irritably.

"Oh so you are a dragon slayer. Don't mind me I was just checking." I replied faking a smile.

"You could have just asked. Tsk Whatever." He clicked his tongue and averted his gaze.

"So Sting since we both want this chocolate all we can do is…_share." _I said thoughtfully.

"Share? I don't share." He replied stubbornly.

"Look Mister I had a very tiring day and then because of you I was kicked out of a store which was so embarrassing. Now when I am trying to be polite you better behave. I don't want to share either but we have no other choice so just shut up and stop spouting crap from that mouth of yours. Otherwise I am gonna shove you in a train for the entire day. Also I will take many pictures of you when you are motion sick and then sell it to the Weekly Sorcerer for an article entitled **The Pathetic White Dragon Slayer.**" I ranted and huffed annoyed.

"F-Fine. Let's share." He stuttered and looked terrified when I mentioned about the train.

He definitely regretted telling me that he was a dragon slayer. I smiled triumphantly at my achievement and asked him to follow me. After walking for few more minutes we reached a green meadow from which magnificent view of the sea was visible. Light breeze blew calming me and I sighed in content. I walked up to a cherry tree and sat down resting my back on the bark of the tree enjoying the view and weather. I looked at Sting and patted the spot beside me. He eyed me but then sighed and sat beside me.

"This is nice, right?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yeah it's not bad." He grunted.

"Would it kill you to say a simple _**I like it **_or_** it is nice.**_"

"If I like it I'd say so. I don't need you to tell me."

I pulled out that chocolate bar and broke it into half. I gave one to Sting and chewed on the other happily.

"Whatever. I am too tired to argue. So why are you here in Magnolia?" I asked changing the subject.

"I came for a mission but I finished it earlier than I expected since I am the strongest." He replied arrogantly.

"Someone is cocky." I said giving a sly smile.

"I am not kidding. I am really strong." He said puffing up his chest proudly.

"Whatever you say Stingy Bee. So did you come alone?"

"Hey! Don't call me that and I came with Rogue, my partner. He is gone to buy tickets so I was just strolling through the town to pass my time."

"Is that so?"

After that we didn't talk much and just munched on our chocolate quietly. We shared a comfortable silence none of us willing to break it. I thought back to today's events. I had never imagined that I would befriend this person with whom I ended up fighting on the first meeting and would be sharing my favorite chocolate with him in my favorite spot. Well he was kind of cute though he is quite arrogant, cocky and rude. But he is fun to be with. I smiled at this thought.

I hadn't realized that I was resting my head on his shoulder the entire time while I was in my own fantasies. Soon when realization sunk in my eyes snapped open and I straightened up quickly. I heard a chuckle and glanced at Sting who was staring at me. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away and blushed furiously. I stood up stiffly, gathered my stuff and bid him farewell. I waved at him awkwardly and then rushed home.

I had made my way to the market and saw a crowd of people. The sky had already darkened and the street lights were lit. I made my way through the crowd and soon stood in front of my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and scrambled inside. Once I had locked the door I slid down on the wall to the floor with a hand resting on my heart.

My heart was racing and my face felt hot. I forced myself to think that the reason my heart was beating so fast was because I rushed back home and not because of _someone._ Little did I know that a smile had crept its way to my lips and I was already filled with thoughts of _him…..Sting Eucliffe._

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**Sting P.O.V**

I gazed at the path from where blondie had rushed back home. I smiled remembering the past events and looked at the magnificent view that stood before me. I was glad I took this mission since it was because of this I was able to meet her. Not only does she has a smoking hot body but is quite feisty and not damsel in distress type. She was indeed _interesting _and I looked forward to meet her soon.

I sighed and stood up to leave only to fall face first on the ground tripping on something. I looked back and saw there was a bag lying. I examined it and remembered that it belonged to blondie. I observed there was a book inside. I pulled it out and read the cover **"The Lusty Vampire". **She was indeed amusing to have such preferences and I chuckled at this.

I smirked since now I had another reason to pay her a visit later. I stuffed the book back into the bag and walked back to the station where Rogue, Lector and Frosch were waiting for me. On reaching the station Rogue handed me the ticket silently and raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw the bag I was holding to which I just shrugged.

"Did you buy some souvenirs?" he asked monotonously.

"This is not mine." I replied calmly.

"Whose is it?" he asked.

"Someone." I said slyly.

"Whatever but from that smile of yours definitely means you found a new toy." He stated.

"Not a toy. She is much more than that." I said.

"_**She?**_ You found a woman to your liking?" he asked surprised though it was not evident on his facial feature but in his voice.

"You can say that." I said stuffing my hand in my pocket.

"She must be something to have met your standards." He said clearly amused.

I just nodded and we got on the train heading back to our guild. As soon as the train started Rogue's face paled and he closed his eyes resting his head on the window pane with Frosch on his lap. Lector was already asleep with his head resting on me. I felt sick too so I just closed my eyes and concentrated on sleeping. Soon blon- no - Lucy's images filled my mind. This made me feel better and before I knew it I was off to sleep dreaming of her.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

_**The End**_

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**A/N: So Sting is our next suitor for Lucy.**

**Hope you all liked this StiCy! ^_^**

**R&R!**


	8. Masquerade Ball

**Masquerade Ball**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail….Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I gazed out of the window slowly sipping on my juice and sighed for the umpteenth time. The gloomy rainy weather outside was mirroring my situation currently causing me to sigh yet again. I glanced around the guild eyeing various couples practising dance and felt even more miserable.

My mood darkened as I remembered the cause of my current state. Yesterday when Team Natsu returned from a very tiring mission we were met with a surprise. Master had apparently organized a masquerade ball and invited the whole guild. I never was a fan of balls due to my past experiences when I was the heir of Heartfillia Empire. But I was looking forward to this one as it was Master who organized this and I was sure it would definitely be fun.

All was good until Master broke the news that we are expected to find _**partners**_ to come to the ball. This was the reason for my gloomy mood as I had failed to find a partner. And as the situation stood I felt my hope disappearing. I huffed annoyed and said, "Why the hell do we need partners?"

My eyes shot open and I looked to my right to meet with another pair of surprised grey coloured eyes. When I had said my frustrations out loud someone else also said the same thing with me which lead to the current situation of us staring at each other. He looked at me dryly before I burst out laughing and he settled for a deep throaty chuckle.

"So the almighty Laxus is unable to find himself a partner?" I asked teasingly.

"You are in no place to say that blondie?" he replied glaring at me playfully.

"I've got a name you know." I said pouting slightly causing him to laugh.

"Fine! So how come the hot, sexy and not to mention busty blonde celestial mage, _**Lucy**_, is unable to snag herself a partner?" he whispered the hot and sexy part in my ears seductively.

"S-S-Shut Up!" I stuttered blushing profusely causing him to smirk.

"What about Natsu or Gray?" He asked.

"Gray got hurt badly in the last mission so he is resting. Also Gray's injury was partly Natsu's fault so he is looking after Gray as an apology. So they both are not coming."

"So Gray is not coming….no wonder it is raining since yesterday."

"Yeah Juvia was quite devastated."

"What about Loke? I heard from Bickslow he has the hots for you."

"It is nothing like that and Loke helped in the last mission a lot so I don't want to disturb him again."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? You can go with Mira or Lisanna, right?"

"Mira is going with Freed and Lisanna is Bickslow's partner."

"Oh…what about Cana?"

"I don't want to go with that drunkard and Macao and Wakaba are already battling it out."

"Is Erza or Evergreen an option for you?"

"Of course not! Evergreen and Elfman are a couple. Same goes for Erza and Jell- Myatogan.

"I see!"

I looked around bored to see Gazeel and Levy practising too along with Alzack and Bisca, Max and Laki, Romeo and Wendy and even Happy and Carla. I snickered evilly as I made a mental note to tease Levy and Wendy later. Laxus eyed me wearily and I just shrugged.

"So blon- _**Lucy **_are you thinking what I'm thinking." Laxus drawled.

"I guess so." I said thoughtfully.

"So that means?" Laxus prodded me to complete.

"Pick me up at six." I smiled and skipped out of the guild happily.

* * *

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

I looked at the mirror fussing over my dress and mask doing the last bits of touch up. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the gown and the mask. It belonged to my late mother and I was glad to have an opportunity to finally put them to use. I wondered how beautiful my mother would have looked and smiled knowingly. Before the salty waste of my eyes began to escape I heard a knock on the door.

I rushed to the door and fixing my dress for the last time took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Laxus in a black tuxedo and looked absolutely dashing. The tuxedo looked great on his muscular body and somewhere along the line I forgot to let out that breath I had taken earlier.

He seemed to have a similar reaction on seeing me and I mentally smirked in triumph. He was speechless and looked at me from top to bottom several times. He gulped soundly and awkwardly handed me a rose with tainted cheeks.

"You look beautiful." He complimented me smiling.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I replied back smiling and twirling the rose in my hand.

"I look better than just _half-bad _judging from your reaction earlier." He smirked causing me to blush.

"S-Shut Up.! You looked at me quite lustily too and you were blushing." I stammered but my last remark made him blush profusely too.

We both avoided eye contact as we tried to cool down our faces. He held out his hand and I gracefully accepted it and then we made our way to the guild with our masks in our hands. We made small talk along the way and later put on our masks when we entered the guild.

The guild for once was not rowdy or noisy. Soothing music was playing and every one was enjoying themselves with their dates peacefully. We made our way through the crowd and settled ourselves on a seat and leisurely enjoyed the food.

Soon Master announced that it was time to dance and the music started. Many couples were already dancing while some others were being hesitant but soon everyone started to join and it became fun.

"So may I have this dance mademoiselle?" Laxus asked charmingly extending his hand.

"Yes you may." I replied smiling and took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor and we swayed to the music. His hand on my waist tightened pulling me closer causing me to rest my head on his shoulder as we danced. He took my chin and forced me to look at him. I blushed lightly at his smirk but didn't break the stare.

"You really do look gorgeous, Hime-sama." Laxus said smiling gently.

"_Hime?_ You are sounding like Loke now." I pointed out.

"Am I now?" he said.

"Yes you are Mr. Laxus Dreyar." I replied.

"But that doesn't change that you do look sexy tonight." He complimented.

"T-Thank you." I stammered out.

"I might as well take you my home tonight. What do you say?" he said huskily leaning in.

"N-Nani?" I said surprised.

Just then Macao and Cana crashed with Wakaba and her wife. They both glared at each other and started to fight. Elfman yelled "Fighting is Man" and jumped in the brawl leaving a yelling Evergreen behind. In their brawl they knocked down the painting Reedus was making of Alzack and Bisca causing both Reedus and Alzack to join the fight. Someone threw away Erza's cheesecake and even she joined the fight.

Soon everyone were swooped in the brawl and Master was sulking in a corner for ruining his ball and for destroying the guild yet again. Master sobbed in a corner comically imagining the bill he would have to pay while Mira handed him a tissue to wipe his snot. I sweat dropped at the incidence and felt a tug at my hand.

I looked up to see Laxus dragging me with him briskly leaving the guild all the while protecting me from flying table and chairs. I wondered where Laxus was taking me so I voiced out my thoughts. He just replied with a "You'll see" and a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed at this and just let him lead me.

* * *

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright sunshine streaming in through my window. I blinked several times and rubbed them groggily. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then took a bath. I stepped out in my room clad only in a towel and looked around. I went to the fridge to make myself breakfast and noticed a note stuck to it. I quickly read it.

_Lucy,_

_I had a great time yesterday and you are quite a kisser I must say. Meet you in the guild babe. Take care._

_Laxus._

I blushed as I remembered the last night. Laxus and I had sneaked out to enjoy our own little date after the ball and had a great time. While parting our way I had gotten up on my tippy toes to peck him on the cheek as a farewell gift. But his unexpected turning of head eventually leaded us to a full make out session along with confession of feelings for each other.

I smiled brightly as I thought of the fact that we are a couple now though we had decided to keep it a secret for now. Well there will be another dragon slayer who will be visiting me from now on. I smiled at the thought and quickly got ready and headed to the guild excited to meet him. I felt like a stupid school girl in love and blushed yet again.

I burst through the doors and yelled a loud "Ohayo Minna!" cheerily. I scanned the guild for _him _as I made my way to the bar ordering my usual from Mira. He was sitting at the back with his Rajinshuu Tribe fawning over him. Our eyes met and he smirked at me while I blushed. Mira returned and handed me the drink and I thanked her.

"Ne Lucy, where did you and Laxus run off to yesterday?" Mira asked slyly.

"N-Nowhere. We just left early." I tried to explain.

"Really? Then what was this silent conversation between you two just now?" Mira persisted wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-Nothing in particular." I reasoned.

"Hah! You just stuttered and you are also blushing. I knew it you two are a couple." Mira declared triumphantly pointing an accusing finger at me.

I choked on my drink and tried to hush her down but to no avail. She had already grabbed a mike and made a proper announcement of me and Laxus being a couple. Everyone was staring at me or Laxus waiting for us to say something. Laxus sighed and grumbled "So much for keeping a secret" under his breath. He walked up to me and pulled me to him.

He promptly placed his lips on mine and we shared a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered for us and whistled. I blushed furiously and Laxus just hoisted my hand and yelled "She's mine" to which there was another cheering. We both sat together with his arm draped over my shoulder as Master yelled for a party to celebrate for his grandson.

Everyone was partying and enjoying the booze while some were having playful fights. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting when he threw a table at Gray accidentally. But before the table reached Gray it burst into flames. There in front of Gray stood an angry Natsu with his hands blazed. At this Gazeel laughed loudly making fun of Natsu.

"Oi Natsu! Why are you saving Ice Cube's ass. Is he your girlfriend?" Gazeel said jokingly.

"What! How did you know? Were you spying on us yesterday?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Nooooo Gray-sama." Juvia yelled who had just entered the guild and then she ran away crying dramatically. Outside it started to pour heavily and I sighed at this.

Natsu looked at the retreating figure of Juvia expressionlessly and marched up to Gray. He grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. He hoisted his hand and yelled cheerfully "He is mine" to which Gray squeaked and face palmed himself muttering something about keeping a secret.

"WHAT.!" yelled everyone in the guild falling down anime style.

* * *

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

_**The End**_

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

**A/N : So here is a LaLu for all of you.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Check out my other storied "**_**Misunderstanding"**_** and "**_**Heart Illness"**_** too!**

**R&R! ^_^**


	9. Unexpected Date

**Unexpected Date**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I pulled my hat further down and readjusted my sunglasses as I left the cool shade of the tree and out in the bright sunshine. I looked back at the cemetery sighing and then turned on my heels heading for the city. I considered boarding train to Magnolia right away but decided to take a break first.

Walking down on the street I spotted a humble looking bar and went in for a few drinks. The bell chimed as I entered and quietly made my way to a seat. I ordered myself a drink and briefly glanced at the person sitting beside me.

The person had many empty glasses of booze in front of him and was still drinking more. I wondered why he would be drinking so much so early but I dismissed the thought minding my business. I concentrated on my drink occasionally looking out the window.

"Can I have one more of these?" the person beside me asked the bartender.

He nodded and continued to prepare his order with a small show. The voice felt awfully familiar so I examined that person carefully trying to see his face. He had buried his head in his hand as he waited for his order. He lifted his head on receiving his order and I gasped silently on recognizing him.

"Is that you Hibiki?" I asked carefully.

"Hmm? Lucy? Hi! You look even more beautiful." He said smiling.

"Why are you drinking so much in the middle of the day?" I asked pointing at his drink.

"I wonder if it's the booze or you really do look like an angel now." He tried to flirt.

"Oh! Did you come to visit Karen's grave too? I was also just visiting her grave with Loke." I wondered out loud ignoring his compliment.

"Yeah I came to see Karen but apparently I met you too." He said cheekily.

"You don't look too good. Should I drop you somewhere?" I asked worried.

"Yeah there is a place I need to go."

"Where?"

"Your place, beautiful."

With that Hibiki started to lean in and I froze from the shock. But before he could lean any further he collapsed on the table probably because of the booze and I sighed in relief. Figuring I would have to take care of him I paid our bill and draping one arm of his over my shoulder pulled him to his feet.

I practically dragged him to the nearest inn huffing in annoyance knowing full well that I would not be going home till tomorrow. The receptionist gave us a knowing look and I blushed furiously quickly asking for a room. When I reached the room I let out a groan.

The receptionist had given us a room with one big bed and not a room with twin beds. I huffed in annoyance but laid Hibiki on the bed and covered him with a blanket. I took a quick shower and then considered sleeping on the couch but decided against it. I knew Hibiki was out cold and I really didn't mind so I slipped under the covers.

I looked over at him and lightly brushed his bangs away from his face. I wondered he must have really loved Karen judging from the amount of booze he was devouring on her death anniversary. He was probably trying to get her out of his head and must be thinking her death was his fault just like Loke did. I patted his head sympathetically before I went off to sleep.

* * *

◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ**◕

* * *

**Hibiki P.O.V**

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked around trying to figure out where I was. I winced when I felt my head throbbing and I tried to ease it by massaging my temples. I looked to the right and was surprised to see a bunch of blonde hair. I wondered if I had managed to bang a girl even in my drunken state.

Since we were still clad in our clothes I wasn't very confident. Just then the girl moved slightly and turned facing towards me and I was able to see her face. My eyes widened as I recognized the celestial mage of Fairy Tail. I racked my brain trying to retreat yesterday's memories after I had submerged myself in booze.

I fretted her reaction when she would wake up. If I had done anything inappropriate I was sure Fairy Tail would hunt me down to ends of the world that too if Lucy let me get out of this room alive. I panicked as Lucy's eyes started to flutter open. She rubbed her eyes, looked at me then smiled. _**Ba-dump. **_I ignored my heart trying to compose myself I smiled back charmingly.

"What luck to have woken up to a beautiful face like yours." I said flashing a dazzling smile to her.

"Really Hibiki? _Flirting _so early in the morning? Way to go to ruin my mood." She grumbled annoyed and headed to what seemed like a bathroom.

"So Lucy?" I started hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What happened….yesterday?" I asked nervously.

"Eh? You don't remember about last night?" she asked surprised then I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes as soon as she saw my nervous face. She walked back to me and gently placed one hand over mine. She leaned dangerously close to me caressing my face with her other hand. Batting her eyelashes and with a sultry look she whispered seductively, "You don't remember how fierce you were last night? It really was an amazing night. Too bad you don't remember." She said pouting slightly.

"SAY WHAT? I am so sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to I mean I was drunk though it does not justify my actions but I'm so sorr-" I was cut-off in my ranting as Lucy lay sprawled on the floor laughing hysterically. I looked at her quizzically and she smiled apologetically at me rubbing the tears off her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing with you. Nothing of that sort happened." She said trying not to burst out laughing again and I sighed in relief.

She then reminded me of yesterday and I remembered all about it. I thanked her for taking care of me and she just shrugged. With a reassuring smile she waltzed into the bathroom leaving me to wonder to myself. After her I took a quick shower and asked her to wait for me as I had insisted that I wanted to walk her to the station at least to show my gratitude for taking care of me.

"So Lucy…if I remember correctly you brushed off all my advances yesterday, right?" I said as we walked out of the inn after I took care of the bill.

"Did I?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes you did. I remember complimenting you a lot like calling you beautiful or an angel, which by the way you are, but you totally ignored those parts."

"Oh! Now that you mentioned it I do remember you saying some of those compliments."

"And?" I prodded.

"Well I'm sorry I have a tendency to ignore those since Loke flirt with me a lot….so yeah I've developed a defense mechanism of sort against cheesy lines."

"So you just ignore them. That's…weird?"

"Hey! That's mean. Just like you have a tendency to flirt when you see a girl same goes for my defense mechanism."

"I see. So wanna grab a bite before heading to the station?"

"Nah I'll be fine."

"Come on! Allow me at least buy you a decent breakfast as a thank you gift."

"No need and you don't need to thank me. It's okay!"

"So am I so hideous or annoying that you can't bear me till breakfast?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"You are not annoying believe me Loke is worse than you. And you are definitely not hideous quite the opposite if you ask me." she mended.

"I'll take that as a compliment…so breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Great so we have a date." I declared happily.

"Date? You really are sneaky Hibiki but oh well not that it matters." She stated coolly

I smiled and lightly brushed my lips at the back of her hand muttering my silent thank you. She just smiled in response and I felt a blow to my ego when she didn't blush at all. Instead my heart was beating like crazy and my face felt hot. I quickly turned my head before she could see my red face and hoped she wouldn't hear my heart which was practically _hammering _in my ribcage.

I couldn't believe myself. I had been out with so many girls and had been much more intimate with them but Lucy seemed different. I took a deep breath and composing myself slipped my hand in hers saying that I was making sure we don't separate. She didn't seem to mind and I took full advantage of it. I was determined to sort out my feelings till the end of the date. We entered a lavish restaurant and occupying a seat in the corner ordered ourselves food.

"So when did you come here?" I asked making small talk.

"Yesterday morning with Loke to visit Karen's grave and was heading to Magnolia in the afternoon."

"But because of me you had to stay the entire night."

"Yeah I couldn't just leave you after all."

"So have you seen the amusement park of this town? It is really famous."

"No I have never come to this town before."

"How about I give you a tour of all the good places here? You can leave for Magnolia at eight it is just an hour ride after all."

"Are you trying to extend our date?"

"What if I am?"

"Hmmmm…ok."

"Great."

We quickly finished our breakfast and set out. I first took her to a flower show where she was awestruck by the beauty of the flowers. To my delight I was able to snap many pictures of her. Then we headed to amusement park grabbing an ice-cream on our way. We shared the ice-cream and I was privileged to lick off some cream on her cheek. She punched me lightly stating it was disgusting but I was able to spot a dust of pink on her cheek which boosted my ego.

Amusement park was fun with the entire thriller rides in which Lucy never let go of my hand. Personally I loved the Haunted House since Lucy clung to my arm for her dear life throughout. I even got to hug her several times and when it was too much for her I carried her out bridal style. Lastly we were at the Ferris Wheel enjoying the scenery in comfortable silence while holding hands as if it was perfectly natural.

The day came to an end soon to my dismay and I reluctantly walked her to the station. As we waited for the train she thanked me for the tour and said she had a wonderful time. I smiled at this and was glad I had lived up to her expectations. As the train arrived she hugged me and left a lingering kiss on my cheek before bidding farewell. I simply smiled and waved as the train departed.

I turned and took out my lacrima which flashed several messages from my team. I quickly read through them not intending to reply but a particular message from Eve caught my interest. I couldn't help replying right away and smiled as I typed my reply.

_From : Eve Tearm_

_Time : 1:00 p.m_

_Ren and I are heading for a photo shoot in Magnolia. Apparently it's going to take a month. Are you in?_

**~O~**

_To : Eve Tearm_

_Time : 8:30_

_I am in. I'll meet you two directly in Magnolia tomorrow afternoon._

I grinned to myself as I walked to a hotel. I was completely aware now that I liked maybe even love Lucy. So I have to make my move fast. I'll invest my next month in wooing her. She mentioned Loke flirts with her a lot maybe I should consider him my rival. I continued to muse to myself as I stared at the picture of Lucy I had snapped earlier.

* * *

◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ**◕

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I skipped my way to the guild cheerfully enjoying the warm rays of the sun. I had arrived late at night yesterday so I had skipped going to the guild. I had to meet Natsu and go to a mission considering he was very upset at my departure earlier. I had promised him a fire chicken and a mission in exchange of him allowing me to go alone.

I entered the guild and greeted everyone cheerfully and received an equally cheerful reply. I observed all the girls hurdled near the bar gossiping about something. I was looking for Natsu when Mira called me ushering me to the group of girls. I saw an evil glint in their eye as they smiled at me slyly. I felt like a prey fallen in the hands of its predator but ignoring my feelings I greeted them smiling.

"Ohayo minna! How have you been?" I asked happily.

"We are fine Lu-chan." Levy said smiling back.

"Ne Lucy? Where were you yesterday?" Mira asked me slyly.

"I had gone to visit someone's grave Mira." I lied nervously.

"Hai! But you are one full day late. Where were you and with _**whom?**_" Erza asked sternly.

"I was just held up there and I was alone of course." I continued to lie.

"Really? Then what is this?" Cana said smiling deviously.

Mira threw the Weekly Sorcerer in my face and I scrambled to see what she was showing me exactly. My jaw fell down as I read the article over and over again. Apparently a journalist had caught me and Hibiki emerging from the same inn room. He must have followed us the entire day as I scanned all the photos of me and Hibiki on the date.

There were pictures of Hibiki carrying me bridal style out of the Haunted House, us in Ferris Wheel, eating ice-cream and even when I kissed him on the cheek. There was an elaborate article about us being a secret couple and much more. I hesitantly looked up to see the girls especially Mira with scary auras and I visibly flinched at this.

"Ne Lucy, You _**are **_gonna give us _**full **_details. Am I right?" Mira asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"H-Hai!" I stammered out knowing full well that it would be a _long _day ahead.

* * *

◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ**◕

_**The End**_

◕**ღღღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღღღ**◕

* * *

**A/N : Hope you all liked this Hibiki x Lucy fiction!**

**I'll update soon so R&R.!**

**Check out my other stories **_**Insecurity May Lead to Murder **_**and **_**Never trust Your Ears. **_**^_^**


	10. Unexpected Comfort

**Unexpected Comfort**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fary Tail...Hiro Mahima does!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

**Bixlow P.O.V**

I glanced at Evergreen to tease her about Elfman as I was clearly bored and wanted to start some fun but to my dismay she was too engrossed examining her nails. I looked at Laxus who was walking expressionless with crossed arm and I loved my life too much to mess with him. I looked over at Freed who was busy staring at Laxus from the back. A smirk started to form on my lips as an idea formed in my head.

"Yo Freed! Why are you ogling Laxus?"I said evilly while my babies chanted "Ogling! Ogling!"Evergreen looked up from her nails and Laxus glanced back briefly.

"O-Ogling? No I am not...I was just looking." Freed said blushing and coughed slightly.

"Then why did you have a perverted look on your face?" I continued with a wide grin while my babies backed me up with a chanting of "Pervert! Pervert!"

"Y-You are being d-delusional." Freed said trying not to stutter but was failing miserably.

"Am I? But you are the one who have Laxus's posters in his room." I said snickering loudly while Ever looked amused and secretly flashed me a thumbs-up. Freed was at a loss of words and was desperately trying to sputter out some explanation but Laxus cut him off.

"Bixlow don't tease Freed. That's enough." Laxus said sternly coming to Freed's rescue.

I raised my arms in surrender but continued to snicker to myself. Freed was thanking Laxus quietly while trying to convince him that I was lying. I sometimes wondered why Laxus had a soft spot for him but never paid much thought to it. I shrugged as I burst through the guild yelling loudly, "Raijinshuu is back!"

I went up to Mira ordering beer as I watched Natsu run to Laxus for a fight but was defeated in a single blow. Gray was laughing at him and Natsu then started to fight with him while sweeping in the others too. I considered joining them but thought the better of it. I thanked Mira when she handed me the drink.

"So how was your mission?" She asked smiling kindly.

"Easy Peasy! We finished it without a hitch." I said as my babies chanted "Easy Peasy!" repeatedly.

"So anything interesting?" she asked smiling mischievously.

"What would I get in return?" I asked smirking.

"A month worth free booze." She offered hopefully.

"I am not Cana but fine it will work." I said submissively.

"Yay! So fill me in." she said hopping like a child.

I just laughed at her eagerness but nonetheless told her about Ever's secret visit to Elfman when he was sick last week. I even handed her a photo in which Elfman was sleeping on his bed while Ever slept beside her holding his hand. She squealed excitedly and I did a zipping motion to quiet her down. She nodded trying to contain her excitement and placed another beer as a thanks for the photo.

"I'll pay you 50,000 jewels if you do a job for Me." she said seriously.

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Find out which shampoo Freed uses for his hairs." She whispered quickly.

"O-Okay!" I said sweat dropping a little.

I watched intently what everyone was doing as I sipped on my beer. Someone was missing but I couldn't pin point it. I concentrated hard when it hit me. I quickly turned around and waved Mira over. She skipped up to me happily asking what was wrong.

"Where is Cosplay Queen?" I asked curiously.

"You mean Lucy? I think I just saw her going to the back of the guild." She said thoughtfully.

I thanked her then made my way to the back of the guild. I stepped out breathing in the cold air contently. I looked around and faintly saw the small figure of the Cheerleader huddled on the bench below the tree. I quietly sneaked behind her planning to scare her but stopped short when I heard a sob. I hastily turned around to go back to the guild.

I didn't know why Cosplay Queen was crying but I knew full well that I won't be able to comfort her and may even aggravate the situation. I definitely didn't want an angry swarm of girls hunting me down later as I loved my life too much. But in my haste I stepped over some dry leaves making noise which gained her attention. I cursed under my breath and glared at the leaves as I prepared myself for the worst.

"W-Who's t-there?" she asked sniffing slightly.

"It's me Cosplay Queen, Bixlow." I said awkwardly as I sat next to her.

She eyed me wearily with those puffy red eyes and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She then lifted her gaze from me and glared at the tree in front of us and I heaved a sigh of relief. I waited patiently for her to say something but she never did. I gathered my courage and tried to start a conversation.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"Sitting." She replied curtly.

"I-I see. You know I just came from a mission-" I started thinking to tell her about my mission..

"So?" she interjected.

"It was really fun?" I finished but it came out as a question.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly.

I sweat dropped and sighed at her lack of response. I decided to stop beating around the bush and just ask her directly.

"Why were you crying earlier?" I asked boldly.

"…."

"Cosplay Queen?"

"…."

"Cheerleader?"

"…."

"Lu…Lucy?"

I looked at her and was shocked to see fresh tears gliding down her cheeks. I panicked and tried to think of comforting words as she started crying again. When I was unable to think of anything I did what I saw on a stupid drama that Ever used to watch. I hugged her and gently patted her head. She cried for a long time then it slowly subsided to quiet sobs and then to quiet sniffs. Finally when she seemed fine I let go of her hesitantly. She smiled at me reassuringly and I let out a smile myself.

"Thank you Bixlow." She said wiping her face with a tissue.

"It's cool." I said trying to act casual then continued, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied sighing.

"You still look down to me." I said thoughtfully then I cheerfully exclaimed, "Oh I know look I have something that would cheer you up."

I dug into my pocket and fished out some photos and handed it to her. She looked confused but when she saw the photo she burst out laughing. They were some very embarrassing pictures of Raijinshuu Tribe and were mostly for my personal amusement but I didn't mind if that was what it took for her to laugh like that.

"I knew you would laugh like hell. You are a cheerleader so you shouldn't be sad." I explained acting like a teacher.

She punched me playfully and I laughed at her expression. We spent the night chatting, cracking jokes and laughed like hell. I never had thought spending time with Cheerleader could be this fun. Maybe I should do this more often.

* * *

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I tossed in my sleep covering my face with the blanket to avoid being blinded by the sunshine streaming in through the window. In the process I spotted a patch of pink hairs. My eyes were closing again when they popped open as realization dawned on me. I ripped the blanket off the bed and saw a very peacefully sleeping Natsu curled up in a ball.

My face flushed and steam blew from my ears as I glared at the pink fur ball angrily. I tapped his shoulder but he didn't even budge so I shook him hard. He cracked one eye open and mumbled five more minutes. My fuse blew and I Lucy kicked him out of the house yelling not to sleep in my bed again.

I sighed in frustration and went to take a hot bath to clear my mind. I was about to strip but a certain red-head soaking in the tub caught my attention. I sighed in frustration and pinching the bridge of my nose eyed Erza soaking in _**my**_ bathroom in _**my**_ tub.

"Erza what are you doing in my bathroom?" I asked tiredly.

"Bathing of course." She said as if it was the most natural thing.

"Ne Erza, I have a very large piece of cheesecake in my fridge I don't want to eat so I was wondering who I should give it too." I said slyly.

She immediately got up wrapped a towel around herself and nodded as she left but before leaving she said, "I understand. Enjoy your bath and do consider giving me the cake."

I giggled at the weakness of the armor girl and happily took a warm bath. As I walked out of the bathroom clad only in a towel to retrieve my clothes I spotted a naked Gray. He was bent over my lingerie drawer and engrossed in whatever he was doing there. I blushed at this but nonetheless composed myself.

"Gray! What do you think you are doing?" I drawled out angrily and glared at him.

"Oh! Luce I was just borrowing some underwear but none of these seem to fit. You should not buy these lacy or stringy ones they hardly cover anything." He said casually not even facing me.

"Is that so." I said dangerously evil aura seeping out of me.

Gray feeling the drop in the temperature carefully turned around and squeaked at seeing my expression. Knowing full well that his life was in mortal danger he slowly started to retreat to the fire-place. Nervously mumbling a "Never mind." He quickly scattered out through the chimney completely naked.

I sighed out my frustration and started to get ready. Once fully clothed armed with my keys and whip I set out to the guild. I burst through the doors greeting everyone and made my way to the bar. I asked Mira for the usual and she kindly handed me my drink and then continued to wipe glasses. She looked at me worriedly and decided to voice out her worry.

"What happened Lucy? You seem in an awful mood." She asked concerned.

"I had a _**very **_rough start thanks to my precious_** nakamas." **_I spat out venomously.

"What did they do?" she asked nodding.

"Firstly Natsu sneaked in my bed _**again. **_This is the fifth time in a row then Erza dropped in my bathroom without telling. And finally Gray went through my _**lingerie **_drawer to _**borrow **_some underwear and even had the nerve to complain of them not fitting him." I ranted and sighed in exasperation while Mira patted my head in sympathy.

"WHAT! Gray-sama saw love rival's underwear first. Juvia will make love rival pay." Juvia flared with anger.

I glared at her dangerously and Juvia stopped in the mid of her ranting. She trembled in fear as my eyes hardened. "Take your crap somewhere else." I said gruffly and Juvia quickly scrambled off almost crying and trembling violently. Mira looked at me amused and giggled slightly.

"They should learn something from Bixlow. Even he can be a gentleman." I pointed out.

"You praising Bixlow. That 's a first and May I ask why this sudden change of thought?" she asked curiously.

"Well let's just say he was really nice to me yesterday." I said carefully not wanting to tell Mira that I was crying my eyes out yesterday.

Just then a very disheveled Bixlow came running into the guild. He frantically scanned through the guild and when his eyes landed on me he rushed to me quickly. He leaned over the bar trying to catch his breath while me and Mira exchanged confused looks.

"Cosplay Queen…huff-huff….are you a witch?" he said breathing harshly.

"I take back what I just said." I whispered to Mira quietly causing her to giggle. I then turned towards Bixlow. "What on earth are you blabbering?" I asked incredulously.

"Cheerleader did you cast some spell or something on me….because everything has been so weird." He asked frantically but mumbled the last part to himself.

"What do you mean? Care to explain." I asked trying to suppress my growing irritation.

"Since yesterday all I could see is _**YOU**_. Wherever I look I see your smiling face and you are all I can think of. Do you know how scary it is to see your smiling face in the mirror and then turn around only to find _**NOTHING." **_He explained shuddering in fear.

"Ara ara, Bixlow is confessing to Lucy." Mira squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"If this is a confession no one can make it sound so…._**frightening**_." I said exasperated.

"Yes I am confessing about my _**fears. **_So care to tell what spell it is that you used?" Bixlow asked hopefully.

"I didn't use any spell you BAKA." I said annoyed.

"Me! Me! Can I tell?" Mira asked excitedly jumping with her one hand raised.

"Yes please." Bixlow said turning towards Mira.

"She used the spell of _**love **_on you." She gushed excitedly.

"Love?" Bixlow asked tilting his head in confusion while Mira nodded her head frantically.

Bixlow looked over at me and eyed me from top to bottom with confusion laced on his features. I felt a bit uncomfortable under his intense gaze and mumbled and irritated, "What?"

"If this is love then it is definitely…_**creepy.**_" Bixlow said thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Natsu did say that you are weird Cosplay Queen but I didn't expect that your love is also weird and creepy and sinister and frightening and eerie and scary and did I mention creepy?"

My face immediately flushed in rage as Bixlow continued to describe his so-called _**creepy love**_. Evil aura seeped out of me as I planned ways to torture the soul mage. The temperature around us seemed to drop drastically and many around us cowered in fear but the target itself was oblivious to it too engrossed in his explanation.

I stood from my stool and delivered a lethal blow to Bixlow while calling him a string of colorful insults. Bixlow was still trying to recover from the impact but I was still not satisfied and didn't want to get my hands dirty. I glanced at Mira who was in her own world and a plan formed in my head causing me to smile creepily.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear very quietly that even the dragon slayers of the guild only managed to catch "You know behind your back Bixlow did…" Mira's eyes widened and then instantly darkened as she took in the information. I smiled and backed a little happily witnessing a very angry Mira advancing towards Bixlow.

Mira turned into her Satan Soul and started dragging Bixlow with her out of the guild. I knew full well that the effects of the hell Bixlow would go through would last for days. I smiled triumphantly and looked around to see a very quiet and afraid guild. I flashed a sickly sweet smile at them and said "Enjoy yourself Minna. I am heading out."

As I skipped out of the guild happily many gulped in fear and were probably making a mental note to _**NEVER PISS LUCY OFF! SHE CAN BE REALLY SCARY! **_That night I had no intrusions in my house and from then on my mornings became peaceful.

* * *

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

_**The End**_

◕**ღღ****ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ****ღღ◕**

* * *

**A/N : Hope you all liked this Bixlow x Lucy though Lucy was very mean to him and it was not exactly a **_**romantic **_**fanfiction but oh well nevermind!**

**I'll update soon and it would probably be the last chapter! (o.O)**

**So Favorite and Review! ^_^**


	11. A Week to Love

**A Week to Love**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**A/N : I don't own Fairy Tail…Hiro Mashima does!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

**Monday**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I hummed to myself as I made my way to the locker. I punched in the code and opened the locker to retrieve the books I needed. I was about to close the door when a small red colored note caught my attention. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I pulled it out. It was a red colored card in which something was written in an elegant handwriting. There were small hearts in the corner and the note even smelled nice. I squinted slightly as I read what was written on it.

_Your beauty is like a sunset on an ocean._

_You're everything I want and much more._

_Your eyes twinkle like the stars in the midnight sky._

_Your presence makes me feel like I'm flying high._

_Your scent is like the sweetest rose._

_Your beauty runs from your head to your toes._

_Your beauty takes my breath away._

_Your voice is so sweet no matter what you say._

_Your beautiful face glistens and shines._

_Your beauty makes me wish that you were mine._

_~ Your Secret Admirer ;)_

I gasped slightly as realization dawned on me. I just received a love letter from a secret admirer. It made me feel happy that someone liked me but it was annoying too. When I was in middle school I was confessed to twice every week. So with time I had grown bored of it.

I sighed as I didn't expect it to happen in High School all over again. I went in my class room and went to my usual seat at the back beside the window. I arranged my things and sighed in exasperation yet again. I looked to my side when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked concerned.

"It's nothing." I said waving my hand to dismiss the matter.

"You are a bad liar Lu-chan." Levy said pouting a little.

I laughed at her but nonetheless handed her the card I found at my locker. Her eyes sparkled when she read it and squealed in excitement. I hushed her down harshly and she looked a bit apologetic when she returned me the note.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to accept the confession? By the way it is a nice a poem." Levy asked excitedly.

"Of course I am going to reject him." I said calmly.

"WHAT? WHY?" Levy asked quizzically.

"You of all people know the reason for my rejection." I said matter-of-factly.

Levy flashed me a knowing smile and turned to face the teacher as he entered. I ignored what the teacher was blabbering about and stared out of the window. _Of course I would reject this mystery guy after all I already like someone else. _I thought and quickly glanced at a certain blue head with a tattoo sitting in the front paying attention to the teacher. _After all I like Jellal. _I thought with a pink hue on my cheeks.

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**Tuesday**

I heaved a sigh of relief as soon as I heard the bell ring. I looked at Levy who was already standing beside the door with her books and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me. I chuckled amusedly and grabbing my things made a beeline for the door.

"I thought I would really die if I had stayed there any longer." I said huffing in annoyance.

"True. Gildart-sensei is way too strict and boring." Levy agreed tiredly.

We made our way to the locker to dump our things so that we can head to the cafeteria. Remembering yesterday's incidence I braced myself and hesitantly opened my locker and then sighed in relief when I found nothing out of the ordinary. Levy giggled at my antics and I glared at her playfully.

We reached the cafeteria where we met with our other friends Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia and Bisca. They waved at us in greeting and I smiled at them. We all started chatting as we got our food and went to our usual table. On the middle of the table there lay a blood-red rose. I fidgeted nervously as we all sat down on our seats.

"Look Mira there is a rose from another one of your admirers." I said quickly hoping everyone would buy it after all Mira was quite popular.

"Ara Ara it looks like this one is not for me." Mira said smiling slyly examining the rose.

"Who is it for?" Erza asked monotonously chomping on her cheesecake.

"It's for Lucy." Lisanna said examining the rose over her sister's shoulder.

"R-really? What a surprise." I said awkwardly scratching my cheek.

"Juvia thinks it is not surprising at all." Juvia said thoughtfully.

"I agree after all you are as much popular as Mira." Bisca said tapping her chin.

"Uh-huh. After all you are confessed to every other week. We do know about all those confessions you tried to hide Lucy." Mira said mischievously.

"I-is that so." I said flinching a little.

I took the rose and saw that in the same elegant hand writing it was written _For Lucy _in a corner neatly. I sighed irritably and stuffed the rose in my pocket and continued to eat peacefully ignoring the questioning looks of my friends.

"So aren't you going to tell us anything?" Mira asked hopefully.

"There is nothing to tell." I said calmly.

They eyed me for a minute but then their eyes fixated on Levy who was nervously fumbling in her seat. All of the girls gave Levy the puppy-dog looks begging her to tell as it was pretty clear that she knew something. Levy glanced at me then at the girls and finally yelling a "Gomenasai Lu-chan." She told them everything.

All of them squealed excitedly and asked me for the card. I begrudgingly handed it to them and they made a lot of fuss over it. I expected this that's why didn't want to tell them in the first place. They kept guessing who the admirer is throughout the break and I face palmed myself. After the break as Levy and I headed to class I wondered quietly to myself _Who exactly is this guy?_

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**Wednesday**

I tightened the scarf around my neck and puffed some warm air in me gloved hands. I rubbed them together trying to warm them up. I shivered slightly as cold breeze blew. I cursed under my breath looking around where I was. _Why did I have to be stuck on the rooftop on such a chilly day?_

I walked up to a spot and sat down bringing my knees to my chest hugging them to warm myself. I sighed as I remembered why I was stranded on the rooftop. Apparently all of us girls had planned to skip third period to meet up on the roof. But they all got stuck somewhere and I was the only one who came.

I knew I couldn't go back so I decided to stay here till break. Later Levy texted me to apologize and promised to skip the next period. I pulled out some pocky from my jacket and started nibbling on it. My phone vibrated again and I shuffled a bit to get it out. I had got a mail but it was from an unknown number. Shrugging to myself I opened the mail and quickly read it and then blushed lightly.

_**Unknown: **__A girl should not sit like that especially when wearing a skirt. ;)_

_**Lucy:**__ Who are you?_

_**Unknown:**__ Your secret admirer. ^_^_

_**Lucy:**__ Where are you? How can you see me?_

_**Unknown: **__No need to look around. You can't see me. And I am always watching you._

_P.S: That's a better way of sitting, I approve of it. ^^_

_**Lucy: **__You are more like a stalker and I don't need your approval on how I sit! (o.O)_

_**Unknown: **__That hurt Lucy! _

_**Lucy:**__ it's only fair for embarrassing me in front of my friends. Who told you to pull that stunt yesterday? _

_**Unknown: **__Sorry I didn't know you would get embarrassed so easily. (^_^')_

_**Lucy:**__ Apology accepted. But how did you know my locker code and my number? (o.O)_

_**Unknown: **__I have my sources.! ^_^_

_**Lucy:**__ You are not a Mafia Leader are you? It's quite suspicious._

_**Unknown: **__OF COURSE NOT! Where do you get these ideas from.? (^_^')_

_**Lucy:**__ There are many awesome ideas budding in this brilliant head of mine. Wanna know?_

_**Unknown: **__I think I'll pass. (^_^')_

_**Lucy:**__ Hmph. You just missed an awesome opportunity to enter in my head! _

_**Unknown: **__Rather than that I would like an opportunity to enter in your heart. 3_

_**Lucy:**__ Don't push your luck mister. I already like someone else._

_**Unknown: **__You look cute when you blush like that.! I think my heart just went doki doki! ^_^_

_P.S: I don't mind a love rival as I will definitely win your heart sooner or later._

_**Lucy:**__ Shut up and stop staring at me from wherever you are.! (=_=)_

_**Unknown: **__As you wish my lady. ^_^_

_**Lucy:**__ When will you show yourself? (o.O)_

_**Unknown: **__Soon my lady, soon. _

_**Lucy:**__ Whatever. Well then bye for now my friends are almost here._

_**Unknown: **__Farewell. Take care.! ^_^ _

I quickly stuffed my phone inside my pocket as the door burst open and all of my friends walked in. They waved at me and I smiled back. We all had fun skipping class but somewhere in the back of my mind I still wondered who this person was. Though I had no intention of accepting his feelings but I did wanted to know who it was.

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**Thursday**

I checked my watch again and quickened my pace. I sighed in irritation as I remembered whose fault it was that I was in this situation. I had finished my class duties on time and would have reached the Student Council Meeting on time if it weren't for the Class Clown Natsu. He kept irritating me and as a result I was late and was rushing to be on time now.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and hesitantly knocked on the door and then slowly opened it.

"May I come in? Sorry for being late." I said nervously fidgeting at the door while everyone looked at me.

"It's okay. We know Natsu is in your class and is the problem kid." Student Council President Jellal said kindly.

I nodded curtly and then quickly took my seat while others smiled at me in greeting. I fumbled in my seat as I got my notebook out and then paid attention at what Jellal was saying. I had no interest in Student Council whatsoever but since Jellal was the President I didn't mind it.

I stared at him as he kept talking on some issues that needed to be taken care of. I observed how his hands moved to emphasize a point, his ruffled blue hair, his tattoo that made him look so much cooler, his eyes and finally his lips. This was the only time I could openly look at him not that I am a pervert or anything after all I just look at him only for a minute or so.

Soon when I started to get bored I looked around lazily and something caught my attention. There on my table was scribbled something in that elegant handwriting neatly. I gulped nervously as I recognized the writing and then glancing around read it quickly.

_I sometimes wonder what is so interesting outside the window that you like to stare at so much. I tried to figure out many times but never came up with a decent answer. Even during Council Meetings you are mostly looking out of the window. I wonder if the window is also a rival of mine in your love. Just Kidding. But oh well I like it when you stare out the window with that carefree face though I do wish you would look at me someday with that same intensity._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

I blushed a little on reading it and then quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed. Even though I was sure that the one I like is Jellal but this person seem to be picking my interest too. He just seems so cool only with his words and I wondered how much cool he would be in person. I smiled at that and quietly rubbed the scribbling as I paid attention at the Meeting again.

* * *

**◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**Friday **

"Lu-chan you done? Shall we go?" Levy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Let's go." I said smiling as we walked out of the school heading home.

On our way Levy and I talked about various books and how strict Gildart-sensei was. We joked around and I teased her a little about his crush Gajeel who was his partner in Chemistry. She blushed and tried to tease me about Jellal though it didn't quite affect me after all I am quite mature and experienced than Levy in the love department.

Soon we parted ways and waved while bidding our farewell. I quietly made my way to my home or more like mansion. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a bowing butler welcoming me back. I returned the greeting cheerfully and was heading to my room but was interrupted.

"Lucy-sama an anonymous package which is addressed to you has arrived." A maid informed bowing a little.

"Anonymous? Oh well send it to my room." I replied to which she nodded and went away.

I went to my room and saw that the package was place on my table. I walked up to it and checked the tag which didn't state the name of the sender. I sighed and ripped open the package. There was a beautiful blue dress and a pearl necklace along with it in there. I marveled at its beauty and then observed a red card in the corner.

I picked it up curiously and recognized the handwriting which caused me to gulp nervously. I smelled the scent that the card was emitting and smiled slightly. My hand felt the smoothness of the dress as I read the card quickly.

_As soon as I laid my eyes on this dress I just knew it would be perfect for a perfect woman like you. Hope you like it and when the time comes for us to meet I will love to see you in it till then I will satisfy myself with my dreams of you in it._

_~Your Secret Admirer _

I smiled fondly at the card and carefully put the dress in my cupboard. Till now he seemed cool to me and a fun person when we texted but now I also know he has wonderful taste. With each passing day my wish to meet him keeps growing. I wonder if it is just curiosity or something else.

* * *

**◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**Saturday **

I rubbed my eyes groggily as I got up lazily. I looked around tiredly and then looked at my clock. The clock showed it was 10:00 a.m. I sighed tiredly as I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. Weekends were always like this as I woke up late whenever school was off.

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped over my head. I walked out to the balcony attached to my room when I heard a suspicious voice. I carefully opened the full length transparent doors to the balcony and inspected it cautiously. There on the railing was a white dove.

I walked out expecting the dove to fly away but it didn't. I inspected it and observed a small note jutting out of its beak. I extended my hand hesitantly and the dove placed the note on it and then flew away. I looked dumbfounded at the dove and knowing who the note was from wondered _Is this admirer of mine an animal trainer or what?_

I opened up the crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out on my lap carefully. I looked at that elegant handwriting and the fragrance of the note. I will definitely ask which perfume he used later when I meet him. I then looked at the note and read it quietly.

_I have finally gathered the courage to meet you in person. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the Magnolia Park under the Sakura tree at seven._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled at the note and placed it with all the other things I received from the mystery guy. I then rushed to meet Cancer, my hairstylist, and Virgo, my Head Maid, to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

******◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**Sunday **

I smoothed the dress once again and adjusted the pearl necklace again in a desperate attempt to calm my nerves. Letting out a satisfied smile I grabbed my purse and headed to the Park. I didn't know why I was so nervous it's not that I like this guy or anything after all I like Jellal…..right?

I shook my head violently at my uncertainty and decided to reject him as I like Jellal but if he is a persistent type then I would agree on a date to clear matters with him. I nodded my head in determination after forming a little plan of mine.

I walked up to the Sakura tree admiring its beautiful pink petals and patiently waited for the other person. In my nervousness I kept fiddling with the necklace and looked around every few minutes. Suddenly a strong breeze blew ruffling my hair and I tried to tame them quickly. Just then I heard footsteps behind me and a silky smooth and a very familiar voice caused me to whirl around.

"Did I make you wait mademoiselle?"

I stared in shock with my mouth slightly agape as I took in the appearance of the other person. There in a black tuxedo stood a very confident Jellal with a bouquet of roses in his hand. His hair for once was neatly combed and his whole demeanor made him look really hot and sexy.

"J-Jellal what are you doing here?" I stammered out gulping soundly.

"Well I am the one who called you out Lucy. By the way you look gorgeous." He said smirking in satisfaction at my reaction.

"WHAT! You mean.." I said trailing off but composed myself a little.

"I am your secret admirer." He said completing my sentence and smiled slightly.

He then walked up to me and handed me the bouquet which I accepted gracefully and muttered a thank you. He then held out his hand which I took gladly while he walked us to a nearby bench. We sat down and stayed silent for a minute.

"I didn't know the serious and sincere President of Fairy Tail Academy had such stalker type habits." I said nonchalantly now fully composed.

"What are you talking about? I am not a stalker." Jellal said calmly looking at me.

"Then how do you explain of knowing my locker code, my phone number and even my residential address." I asked casually.

"I told you I have my sources." He said coughing to hide his embarrassment.

"Is that so?" I said chuckling at his reaction.

"Did you like the dress and necklace?" Jellal asked nervously.

"I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't like it." I said smiling kindly.

"That's a relief." He said sighing contentedly.

He then stood up and taking my hand in his bent on one knee in front of me. I gasped inaudibly and sat as still as a stone. I blushed profusely when he started speaking but didn't dare interrupt him.

"Lucy Heartfillia I'm falling so hard for you that you won't understand. I'm falling so fast that I feel like I'm going to hit rock bottom and never come up again. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you. So let me say this, I think I love you." He narrated solemnly and sincerely

"I-I love you too." I said hesitantly and looked up at him shyly.

His earlier nervous face broke into a wide grin and he stood up pulling me in his arm. I hugged him back tightly as he lifted me up and twirled me around a little. All the while he kept repeating how much he love me and I giggled at his childishness. Who would have thought that I would be the crush of my secret crush?

Finally when he calmed down he put me down and we sat on the bench with interlocked hands.

"Whatever happened to the guy you liked. So was it all a lie to get rid off of an admirer?" he asked curiously cocking one of his eyebrows.

"It wasn't a lie. I liked you all along Jellal. Why do you think I joined Student Council?" I explained smiling.

I looked up at his face wondering why he was so quiet suddenly. I noticed that he was blushing furiously from my earlier confession. I chuckled at this and he whined a little to not make fun of him. Suddenly his pout turned into a devilish smirk as he looked at me intensely and I couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"Luuusy, you know you hurt me with your teasing." He said mischievously.

"Have I?" I asked confused.

"Yes and you have to make it up for it." He stated sternly.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" I agreed not able to refuse his stern voice which reminded me why he was the Student Council President in the first place.

"This." He said cheekily.

With that he pulled me and gently placed his lips on mine. I was shocked first but soon grasping the situation melted into his kiss with my hands around his head whilst his around my waist. There on that bench we continued to kiss passionately as the pink Sakura petals fell over us.

* * *

**A/N : This Jellal x Lucy is made on the request of "**_**Anonymousgirl88"**_** hope you all liked it though.**

**This is the last chapter of this fanfiction so all of you thanks for your support.**

**And "**_**Novi Eucliffe"**_** sorry for not making a Zercy so to make it up to you I will upload a Zercy one shot later so be sure to check it!**

**Review and Favorite! ^_^**


End file.
